As It Was In The Past, As It Is Now
by Moo X. Doctor
Summary: Kiku Oshiromoto has been at Cross Academy ever since Headmaster Cross decided to incorporate a Night Class. Kiku has always been targeted by Aidou ever since he noticed her. And something lies deep within Kaname's heart- the memories that Kiku can never see. Kiku must return to the present and decide her fate after her awakening.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome!** I have been really excited to type this recently! Good news: I already have the entire story complete and all I need to do now is type it! I'll try to do as much as possible to end this story and I hope you all like it. I have been a Vampire Knight fan since I was 12 and I re-read the manga and now I just want to partake in it. A note for the future: I am writing this story by skipping through the Vampire Knight timeline. These chapters will somewhat be lengthy (that's what you want). Enjoy!

* * *

The bell rang. Time for the next class. I walked out the door, hugging my textbooks to my chest. I can hear the girls chattering away. Then it got louder as I passed the gates.

"Kyaaaah! Wild-senpai! Idol-senpai! Ruka-san!"

The usual crowd was gathered around the gates, crushing Yuki Cross as the Night Class made their way through all the screaming girls.

"Oshiromoto," Zero said as he passed by me.

"Kiryuu," I said, smiling and bowing my head slightly. I watched him head towards Yuki and Kaname Kuran.

"Ah, the bell's going to ring," I said to myself. I turned around and started to make my way to the next class.

"Kiku-chan." I felt two hands on my shoulders.

"You smell lovely today," Aidou whispered in my ear.

"I have books today, Aidou," I said.

"I might bite this time if you continue to taunt me, Kiku-chan," Aidou said.

"Aidou-san, please leave Oshiromoto-san alone. She has to study for an exam this week. Please talk with me," A classmate said.

"Academics are important," Aidou said. "I want a girl as smart as me."

"Aidou." It was Kaname.

"Ah, yes, Kaname-sama," Aidou let go of me and hurried away. I turned around and looked at Kaname.

"Good evening, Kuran-san," I said.

"Good evening, Kiku," Kaname said, smiling. I hurried to class.

* * *

_Tak._

I sat up in bed. My roommate was still asleep. I got up and opened the window.

"Oh no…" I sighed. Aidou was outside with Akatsuki Kain.

"Is this the place?" Kain asked.

"Her scent is strong here," Aidou said. My hand slipped and I scraped my forearm on the ledge of the window.

Aidou turned his head then looked up. He smiled.

"Good night, Kiku-chan," Aidou greeted.

"It's late, Aidou. You should be in class," I whispered.

"I'm glad that you worry about me," He said. I shut the window and turned to go to bed but I felt a breeze. The window was open and Aidou was sitting on my night stand.

"Be quiet. My roommate is asleep," I whispered.

"Hurry, Hanabusa," Kain said from outside. Aidou ignored him and grabbed my hand.

"You hurt yourself," He said.

"I'll wrap it up tomorrow morning when I go see the nurse," I said.

"But it will become filthy," Aidou said. I reached behind and grabbed the book that I had read before falling asleep.

"Without proper care, it will fester," He said.

"You're being dramatic, Aidou. Now, get going. You're not supposed to be here," I said quietly but sternly.

Aidou raised my arm to his face. I could feel his breath on my wrist. He licked me.

My hand swung the book at him instinctively. I was aiming to him on the head.

"That's not nice," He said, looking at me. His other hand had grabbed the book before it hit his head.

"Let me go, Aidou," I said angrily. I was close to yelling at him.

"Just a minute," He said. His mouth neared my arm. Then he was out the window. I almost fell out with him but I held onto the window frame. Aidou was on the ground at Kaname's feet. Aidou lowered his head. Kaname looked up and noticed me.

"I apologize for what happened, Kiku," He said, smiling and then taking a bow. "Goodnight."

I nodded and shut the window. I looked at my arm. It was dry.

* * *

"If you move the exponent to the other side, you will be able to combine like terms on _this_ side…"

I took notes in class. It was early morning. The day has barely begun.

Something moved at the corner of my eye. I took a peak. Aidou. He smiled from outside the window.

I looked away immediately.

The bell rang. I exited the classroom and made my way to the next building.

Aidou's arms wrapped around me from behind. I continued to walk.

"Good morning, Kiku-chan," He said.

"Good morning, pervert," I said. I noticed all the glares I was getting from my classmates.

Yuki and Zero were right ahead of me. Aidou was gone.

"Ah, good morning, Kiku-sempai," Yuki said once she saw me. She bowed.

"Good morning, Yuki-san," I said.

"Oshiromoto," Zero said.

"Kiryuu," I said, nodding at him. I entered the building beside them and sat down in my seat. I sighed.

* * *

I sat under the cherry blossom tree in the lunch area. I was seated on the grass with my tray on my lap.

"Good afternoon, Kiku-chan," Aidou said. He was standing in front of me. "Why are you sitting on the ground?"

"Because it _was_ peaceful," I said, taking a bite of an apple. He squatted down and began to pick at my food, taking something of each and putting it in his mouth.

"You'll be scolded again by Kuran-san," I said.

"Kuran-san? Aha! That sounds funny!" He said. I blushed. It's not meant to be funny. "Anyway, I don't mind getting in trouble for you."

"Kiku-senpai!" Yuki called. I turned my head from the direction of where it came from. I flipped my head back to Aidou but… he was gone again.

* * *

It was time to head to the dorms. Thank you.

I was heading to the girl's dormitory in the Sun side of the academy.

There were footsteps behind me.

"Go to class, Aidou," I said.

"He surely is in class at the moment." I stopped and turned around. Kaname was standing behind me a few feet away.

"Oh, I apologize, Kuran-san," I said.

"Has Aidou been bothering you?" He asked.

"Like normally," I said.

"Is it because of your blood?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Nevermind. Goodnight, Kiku," Kaname said, bowing.

"Goodnight," I said quietly. I watched him walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! **I am here temporarily haha! So I'm just quickly typing this as I'm waiting for something. You're lucky!

* * *

I was going through the hallway and there was someone who I didn't recognize walking through campus. He had an eye patch over one of his eyes. I stopped walking and I stared at him. He noticed me.

He was out of place here. Who is he?

He turned to face me completely. We were separated by a river of students going from one to class to another as they mingled with classmates.

"Kiku-chan!" I turned around and looked at my incoming classmate. I then turned back to eye patch man and bowed to him. He looked impressive and wise. He reminds me of someone…

The expression on his face changed into something shocked and confused. He raised a hand but I don't know what happened next. I was lost in the sea of teenagers.

* * *

When I had returned to my dorm room, my roommate wasn't there. She must be staying after school for tutoring again.

I paced around the room as I fixed my hair into a bun on the top of my head. I then stopped in front of the full-length mirror at the corner of the room. Curly white-blonde strands were coming out of all places. My hair was too short to be kept in a neat bun. I pulled the hair band off. As I did this, there was something darker than dark behind the mirror. I squatted down and reached into it.

A hole was in the wall. Rats? Did my roommate kick the wall and try to hide it?

"I need to report this to the headmaster," I sighed. I slipped on a jacket and my shoes.

* * *

Cross Academy was dead silent. There was no chirping of any kind and the sky was a beautiful blood-red with a spread of orange.

I was almost at the headmaster's office. But something caught my attention. Zero was leaning against the wall of the library. He was covered in the building's shadow.

"Kiryuu," I called to him as I neared him. "Is the headmaster in his office?"

His back was turned to me. He was moving and doing something with his arms and putting something in his mouth.

I could feel something menacing by just standing behind him.

There was a hand around my neck.

"Kiryuu! Stop!" I shouted at him. I couldn't see his face. He let go of me and stepped back. My heart was pounding and I wanted to leave.

He turned his head to the left and spat out something white and small. A pill?

"I apologize, Oshiromoto," He said silently.

"No. It's fine. I understand if you're not feeling well. Don't worry," I said. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight."

I turned to head to the headmaster's office but he grabbed my shoulder and stopped me.

"Oshiromoto, can I ask for a favor?" He asked.

"Of course. I owe you one," I said, turning my body to face him. I am in his debt since he helped me study for an important exam.

"Can you turn around and stay quiet?" He asked. What does he plan to do? I did as he said. His hands were still on my shoulders. Then, suddenly, his right hand slipped down my arm and his lips were on my neck. It was a painful kiss.

"Zero wha-" He covered my mouth with his other hand, embracing me so that I wouldn't be able to shuffle away free.

Is he kissing me? But it hurts and I'm getting tired… Is he…. drinking my blood?

The night sky welcomed me with open arms.

* * *

"Ah, you're awake, Kiku-san," Headmaster Cross said cheerfully. "I'm glad you're feeling well."

"Oh," I said. I was lying on a sofa in some kind of living room. He was seated across from me, holding a cup in his hands.

I sat up and bowed to him.

"I apologize," I said.

"No need to," He said, smiling. "You were found lying on the ground near the library. Do you know who attacked you?"

"No," I lied. I fear he will do something to Zero if he were to find out. "I don't remember seeing anyone."

A door shut closed.

"Good evening."

I watched as Kaname entered the room. He was in his Night Class uniform. Evening? It was sunset when I was with Zero and when I fainted it was already night. Is it the next day already?

"Good evening, Kuran-san," I said quietly.

"Ah, Kaname, welcome," Headmaster Cross said as he stood up. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. Would you like tea, Kiku-san?"

"No thank you," I said. The headmaster exited the room as he hummed to himself the school song that no one knew by heart.

Kaname stood in front of me and he placed a hand on my head, looking straight into my face. I was expressionless. I watched him. He then took it off and smiled.

"Now, Kiku-san, would you like to sleep in Yuki's old room or would you like to return to your dorm?" The headmaster yelled from the next room.

"I'll be returning to my dorm. Thank you," I yelled to him.

"I'll be walking Kiku there," Kaname said.

* * *

Once we were a few feet away from the headmaster's office, I broke the silence.

"Why did you touch my head, Kuran-san?" I asked.

"Call me Kaname," He said. "I wanted to know what Zero did to you."

"Zero? What do you mean?" I asked. How does he know?

"Don't lie to me," He said. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "Do you know what Zero is?"

"A vampire like in stories," I said.

"This isn't fiction," He said. I felt hands around my wrists. Kaname was very close to me. His face and body were only an inch apart from mine. My arms were at my sides. He was holding them against the wall.

"Vampires are everywhere, Kiku," He said. His eyes went from a dark reddish brown to a complete crimson red. "I even crave your blood."

His hair tickled my cheek and ear. I could feel him breathing on my neck.

"If you drink my blood I'll start treating you like Aidou," I said angrily. He faced me again and smiled.

"Heh," He said. He let go of me. I stood there and stared at him.

"It's time you get to your dormitory, Kiku," He said. I nodded. I moved away from him and made my way to the Sun building.

"Make sure you keep this a secret. I trust you can do that," He said from where he stood still.

"Yes. Don't worry," I said as I opened the doors to the building. "Cross my heart."

I closed the doors behind me.

I stood there and stared at the darkness. I put two fingers at my neck. Blood?


	3. Chapter 3

**I** apologize if I mess up some names here. I forgot them at the moment and I don't want to search them up and correct them. But please message me if I'm wrong so I can edit the chapter. By the way, senpai and sempai mean the same thing in case you were wondering. If you're lost with the story please be patient. Everything will clear up very soon. Thank you! Enjoy!

* * *

The man with the eye patch was here at school again. Is he a teacher?

"Hello, Kiku-senpai," Yuki called. Yuki! I hurried to her.

"Hello, Yuki-chan," I said. "Uh, where's Kiryuu today?"

Did I do something to him? Did the headmaster find out? Did Kaname tell him?

"Ah, no. He's sick. He hasn't been feeling well recently. He's in his room resting," She said. "Did you hurt yourself?"

She pointed at my neck. The bandage.

"Oh, yes! I was brushing my hair and my fingernails scratched my neck. It stings a bit," I said. "Well, can you send him a message?"

"Yes, of course!" She said. "Let me get something to write with."

"No! It's fine. It's a short message!" I said quickly. The bell was going to ring soon. "Just tell him that he doesn't have to repay his debt to me. That's it."

Yuki nodded and hurried off to her class.

* * *

Yuki came immediately to me after class had ended.

"Kiku-senpai," Yuki handed me a folded piece of paper. I took it from her and read it.

_See me early morning before classes next to the library._

"Oh," I whispered.

"What's the matter, Kiku-senpai?" Yuki asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Kiryuu is thanking me for helping him with his homework," I said. I smiled and put the note in my textbook. Yuki smiled also.

"Yuki!" Wakaba-san called. Yuki looked at her then bowed to me and left quickly.

The night class was exiting the Dorm building and herding through the gates. Yuki made her way to the crowd of screaming girls. I watched as Yuki tried to move the girls aside but they only trampled her like normal.

Is this what it's going to be like from now on?

I turned around and made my way to the Sun building as everyone disappeared and went to either the night classes or to the Sun building. The sunset was stronger and deeper. It's going to be past curfew.

An arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"How have you been, Kiku-chan?" Aidou asked.

"It was peaceful without you," I said. He grabbed my arm and pulled me aside. We were in the shadow of a building.

"Aidou, what are you do-"

He pulled the bandage off my neck. I pushed him away. My books hit the ground.

"Leave me alone, Aidou!" I shouted at him. He looked at me. I looked at my books and hurried to pick them up. Aidou reached down to help but he had something white in his hands. The note!

"Aidou, give me that!" I tried to pluck it out of his hands but he kept still. He crumpled it up and looked at me angrily.

"What was that?" He demanded. He grabbed my wrist and pushed me backwards. I was sitting on the ground now, wrist touching the wall behind me.

"Why are you feeding Zero your blood?" He shouted at me. There was something in his mouth- something white and elongated.

"I owed him since he did me a favor," I shouted.

"If you do it again, so help me you will regret it," He said.

"You don't control what I can or can't do," I said.

"But I can stop you from meeting with him," He said. His other hand went over my mouth and pressed my head and against the wall.

He leaned forward and he neared my shoulder. He licked my neck and then there was pain and chills. He's also a vampire? That explains why he licked my wrist that other time…

He exhaled on my neck. I could feel the blood from his mouth drip on my shoulder. He lifted away and looked at me in the eyes. His hand was off me. I was leaning against the wall, huffing. I was exhausted. I don't have the strength to run away or to call for help. He licked his bloody lips and raised my hand to his mouth. I used my other hand to touch my neck. There was so much blood. Can I die from losing this much?

He pressed his fangs into my hand and drank. I reached for his head and grabbed a handful of hair. I couldn't make a fist and pull it. I was trembling. My hand fell and I was gone.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and enjoying the chapter! Please feel free to tell me what you think! Next update: tomorrow afternoon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Cross Academy was the same as it was back then. The incoming students were lively and fresh. They were excited and curious. I was one of them. My parents had accompanied me to my class orientation. They were the ones who showed me Headmaster Cross.

"It is nice to meet you, Kiku-chan," Headmaster Cross had said to me with a big smile. We were in his home.

"Allow me to introduce you to my children," Headmaster Cross said as he led us to the dining room. A girl and a boy were seated at the dining table. There were books sprawled out over the table, papers stacked and pencils rolling.

"This is Yuki and Zero," He said. Yuki was and will forever be a year younger than me. She was shorter than me by three inches, too, all the time. Yuki was in her last year in junior high school. She was kind and respectful.

"Ah, good evening," She said as she bowed to me. "My name is Yuki Cross. Welcome to Cross Academy. Don't let the headmaster scare you."

Yuki and the headmaster were just like father and daughter. Yuki always teased her father. It was always fun watching them.

"Zero! Introduce yourself!" The headmaster snapped.

"You're being rude, Zero!" Yuki poked at Zero.

The white-haired boy stayed seated. He only turned to look at me. I smiled and bowed to him.

"My name is Kiku Oshiromoto," I said. "Thank you for noticing me."

I knew them both. I would often see them and hang around them. I was their upperclassman but they paid no mind to it (except Yuki since she always called me senpai). I felt like I was in their year. My family knew Headmaster Cross for a long time. They were old companions. That's how I got to become friends with Headmaster Cross and his two children: Yuki and Zero.

* * *

Now, the Night Class was something during my first year at Cross Academy. Still at orientation, my parents and I walked around the campus. My parents really liked how the campus was inviting and comfortable. I walked beside them, hearing them laugh and whisper. Then Aidou made his appearance for the first time.

He came up to me from the Moon building.

"Good evening," He said with a smile. "My name is Hanabusa Aidou. I believe we're in the same year."

I only looked at him and nodded. He took my hand.

"Well, I look forward to seeing you around," He said charmingly. "Let's be friends."

Then he kissed it in front of my parents. He was gone in a second. We continued onward. My father was steaming and his mustache was beginning to twitch side to side.

"That boy had some nerve doing that in my face," My father said.

"Now, now. He was very handsome. You should date him, Kiku," My mother said excitingly behind her foldable hand fan.

* * *

My first day of school was also exciting.

I watched the girls flock around the gates that opened to the Moon building. I watched it all. It was exciting and confusing. I didn't know what to expect from there. But Aidou found his way to my side and attempted to hold my hand. I shoved him away. When Kaname, Akatsuki, Ruka, Shiki, Ichijo, and Rima appeared I made sure to be polite like how my mother told me. She was very worried about me making friends. I wanted to make her happy so I tried to attempt. I was only good at being expressionless.

"Hello, my name is Kiku Oshiromoto," I had said. "I'm a first year. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"My name is Kaname Kuran," Kaname stepped forward. The others were looking at me up and down as if they were confused. Kaname took my hand and kissed it. I can tell Aidou made a face. I did also.

"I hope we can be friends," He told me with a smile on his face. I always felt like I recognize that face…

Ruka stepped in.

"You're being rude to Kaname-sama," She snapped. He let go of my hand and turned to her.

"No, Ruka. I was the one who bothered her space," Kaname said. He looked at me.

"It's fine," I said quietly and I walked away. I still wonder about this. I can tell that I made half of them mad. I was rude. And for a purpose.

* * *

Memories have never been important to me. I don't recall any before the age of twelve. It's always been something that I would think about from time to time but it never bothered me to the point of desperation. My parents told me that it was normal not to remember things from when I was a child. I don't think this is normal. Something is missing and it has been on the tip of my tongue for five years now. And Kaname has something to do with it.


	5. Chapter 5

I was in my bed in my night gown. The room was starting to darken. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. There were two scabs on my hand. I touched my neck quickly. Two more scabs. Jerk.

My roommate entered the room.

"Kiku!" She said. "You're awake."

"Where have you been?" I asked. "Why am I in bed?"

"I was at school and you were ill," She said as she placed her stuff on her bed. "You had a fever so I didn't wake you up so that you could rest."

"Oh," I said. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Are you hungry?" She asked me.

"Uh, yes, of course," I said. She pulled out something from her bag.

"I snuck you a sandwich and a bottle of juice," She said. "Don't forget the peach!"

She handed them to me.

"Thank you." I couldn't help laughing.

* * *

The night was quiet. My roommate was asleep. I sat on my bed finishing the peach. I stared at the door the entire time. I listened to myself eat.

Zero!

"Zero! Oh, no!" I gasped. I flew off the bed and I hurried to put on some clothes. I hurried out the door and I made my way to the boy dormitory. I was running.

"Hey, you."

I stopped and flipped my head left and right. A girl with pale grey hair was standing behind me.

I stayed quiet. She was smiling at me. She reached out to me and touched my face. She stroked her fingers against my cheek. I was only hoping she wouldn't tell on me.

The girl stepped backwards and waved at me. She then skipped away and disappeared into a shadow. I continued on.

I made it to the gate.

"Good night, Kiku."

I turned to the side. Kaname stood there.

"Hello, Kura- Kaname," I said.

"What are you doing out so late at night?" He asked.

"I have business to attend to," I said.

"At the boy dormitory?" He asked. He neared me.

"It doesn't concern you," I said.

"It has plenty to do with me because your blood isn't something free to give away," He said. His eyes were cold.

"If you're going to pester me like Aidou then you can leave," I said. I faced the building.

"Aidou has been punished," He said.

"Thank you," I jogged through the gates and left him.

"If you give Kiryuu your blood again then I will have to place you under room arrest," He threatened. He wasn't joking. I gave him a glare and made it all the way to the front door. I heaved it open. I was lifted into the sky.

"Put me down!" I snapped at him.

"Once you are in your room," He said, smiling again.

"You're very selfish," I said.

* * *

He set me down on my bed and kissed my hand. My energy felt as though it had been drained out of me. I was furious with Kaname.

"You'll be allowed to return to your classes the following day," He said. He opened the front door and set one foot outside. He looked at me with fire in his eyes. "If I see you outside then you'll be forced to stay in the Moon building's basement."

"Much better than your company," I said.

"Goodnight, Kiku," He said as he shut the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay **this is the last one for the moment. I am exhausted from school and I need to take a nap. I hope you have been enjoying these few chapters. More to come!

* * *

I rubbed my neck with my hands. It ached terribly.

"Oshiromoto."

I spun around and bowed to Zero. He stood still, surprised.

"I'm sorry for not appearing," I said.

"It's not a problem," He said.

"Aidou had stopped me and I lost track of time," I said.

"Stay away from him," Zero said.

"I understand that you have probably been going through a terrible time right now but if you ever have that _urge_ then just tell me," I said.

"Did the headmaster meet with you?" He asked. I nodded.

"Was Kuran there?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Then why do you remember what I am?" He asked.

"I remember the entire thing," I said. Zero was looking furious already. The bell rang.

"I'm sorry, Kiryuu. I must go," I said. I turned and hurried to class.

* * *

Lunch was peaceful. Aidou wasn't around to bother me.

"Why do you look so much like the child who kissed me when I was young?"

I looked up. The girl from the other night was squatting in front of me. Her face was very close to mine.

"I don't know you," I said. The girl tilted her head to the side.

"Oh? But you look so familiar to me," She said. "Has it been _that_ long since you last saw me? Or did _that_ man do something to you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said. She took my hand gently and held it in hers for a few seconds.

"You smell different," She said.

"You shouldn't be rude," I said. The girl let go of my hand and held my face in her hands.

"Would you like to return to the person you were before?" She asked. I was staring into her eyes but something flashed behind the girl.

"Zero," His name escaped my lips quietly. The girl stood up and looked at Zero and waved at him then ran off. I stared at Zero. He had a disgusted face. He looked at the girl then me.

* * *

**Kiku is following the timeline and she is on vacation for the holidays like everyone else at Cross Academy at this point. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome back, Oshiromoto-san!" A classmate said to me.

"Hello, Kishumura-san!" I said, smiling to her and waving. Everyone was lively again as they met with their friends. The holidays were over and the school year was continuing. Everyone was showing off their gifts to friends and rivals. My gifts were at home.

"Oshiromoto-senpai."

I turned around. This voice was very familiar and out of place.

Sayori Wakaba.

"It's nice to see you again, Sayori-chan," I said, smiling.

"Yes, hello again," She said. "I have a question."

"Oh, what's the matter?" I asked.

"It's Yuki," She said. I heard a crowd of footsteps nearing us. I turned around and saw the Night Class forming a wall around Yuki Cross.

"Something has changed over the holidays, Yuki-san," I said.

Yuki was embarrassed.

"Are they bullying you, Yuki?" Sayori asked.

"Just ignore them," Yuki said, waving her hand.

"I've missed you, Kiku-chan! Welcome back!" Aidou cried from his position in the wall. I turned my head away from him.

Aidou whined as Akatsuki tried to quiet him.

* * *

The horses were peaceful and quiet. The barn was cool. I took a brush off the hook and began to brush Lily.

"Oshiromoto."

Zero entered the barn and settled himself on some hay.

"Kiryuu," I said, brushing the hairs on Lily's head.

"Kiku…"

"Hm?" I flipped my head to him.

"Can I…." I couldn't see his lips move.

"If you're asking about blood then you can have some as long as you don't make me faint again. I almost got in trouble for that," I said as I set the brush on the ground and stood up. I stretched and made my way to Zero. I reached out my hand to him. He took it almost immediately and bit it. I flinched. It's like when a doctor gives you a vaccination.

I never thought I would see Zero grow into something like this.

* * *

It was sunset and it was time to go to the dorms. I was walking alone. Before I left Zero, I washed my hand and wrapped it with a cloth I found in the barn.

Two Night Class students were outside. The fangirls were gone since the Night Class left. But why are these two here? Are they ditching?

It was a blonde boy and a boy with reddish-purple hair. Shiki and Ichijo. I recognized them as I looked at them more. Ichijo was looking somewhere else but Shiki had his eyes on me. He began to laugh. Ichijo turned immediately to Shiki then saw me. I felt fear strike my heart. I hurried to the dorms.

* * *

My roommate was asleep. I heard her peaceful sighs occasionally. I placed my book down on my legs and I rubbed my eyes.

Everything is different this time. Things have changed. That girl who touched my face was gone. And Aidou hasn't been looking for me in a long time. I haven't seen Kaname either. Something is wrong. Yuki is involved... Should I ask the headmaster? He'd probably get me in trouble since I've been giving Zero my blood…

I looked at my hand. There were only two scabs now but it is healing quickly.

My heart ached and where Zero had bit me had begun to sting. I clenched my gown at my chest. I was having trouble breathing. I gasped for air.

The curtains were flapping and whipping. I didn't leave the window open.

There was a familiar figure in my room, standing beside my bed. He was grinning. Shiki was never someone to grin so maliciously. His eyes were something beast-like. They were too familiar. I was crying.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. He wrapped his arm around me and placed a finger to his lips and whispered, "Shhh."

He raised my arm and used his free hand to cover my mouth. He painfully punctured my wrist and drank from it.


	8. Chapter 8

I heard groaning and moaning and it smelled strongly of blood. I felt hair and fabric stroke my face. I didn't want to open my eyes. A woman was talking, no- begging.

I opened my eyes only enough to squint so that it seemed like I was asleep.

There was a man seated on a coffin with women and men gathered around him, stroking his pants leg and face. He was enjoying himself. He drank from a woman and she fell into a pile of sand. I gasped. The man heard me.

"So you've been awake," The man said, smiling. His lips were smeared with blood as well as his hands. I fully opened my eyes and glared at him. He was too familiar. Too monstrous. Too tainted. He's done this before. Where have I seen him? He's going to touch me again.

He stood up and left the wailing of those at his feet. He squatted down beside me and he moved the stray strands of hair away from my face.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked. I moved my head away from him.

"I have known you since you were a baby. Your father knew me. Your mother knew me. You knew me. And you still do," He said. "Although you are human, you continue to fear my touch."

He then licked his fingers clean of blood and asked sweetly, "Can you give me your hand?"

I didn't know why or how I did it. I don't want to touch him. He is nothing but pain and death. Why am I doing this? No, no, no!

"You have bite marks all over your body," He almost laughed. He saw the bite marks on my wrist and neck. He began to pet my head.

"I'm going to need my power," He said.

"I don't have anything that belongs to you," I said.

"You may not have it as a human but it is sleeping in your vampire blood," He said.

"You're wrong," I said. He leaned down. His head was beside mine and his curly hair tickled my cheek. I can feel his heart beat against mine.

He bit into my shoulder. There was nothing but fire and tears. I couldn't move. I couldn't die. He was sending me into a world of pain. My heart was struggling to break out of my chest and fly away. He lifted his head up and said in a deep, monstrous voice, "Bring me the vile."

A woman handed him a small bottle made of glass.

The man pulled off the top and put it into my mouth. It was as if he was feeding a baby. Fire and pain. Pain and fire.

The man laughed. He went back to his coffin and he allowed a woman to take her place on his lap. He drank her blood as he watched me.

I began to squirm around, my back aching and my chest struggling to hold on to life. My teeth were throbbing in pain and my eyes were dry. I was lying on my side, half looking at the tangles of white-blonde underneath my head and half looking at him. Was I dying?

"Kiku," The man whispered. "Do you remember me?"

I sat up and looked at him. My eyes were desperately trying to make out what we were seeing. What is he? He isn't human. He smelled of blood and death. This man is… I can see his blood traveling through his body. I can see the beast inside of him. He's missing something… He's not complete…

"Come here, Kiku," He said, holding his hand out to me again. I stood up and I walked over to him. Something brushed my elbows. My hair was past my shoulders and it now hugged my elbows. I felt the crunch of the sand underneath my toes. He took my left arm and he kissed my hand.

"I'm glad I got to see you grown up, Kiku-chan," He said. "Until next time."

There was a pinch far under my wrist, closer to the opposite side of my elbow. Blood dripped onto my toes.

"Goodnight, Rido," I said as I closed my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Everything was quiet. It reminded me too much of my childhood. Not the childhood I had with Mother and Father-san, but with my pureblood parents. It was always quiet… but not like this. There were birds chatting in the trees and squirrels passing their nuts into their hideouts. Everything was alive here. I'm not in my childhood. This is reality.

I lifted myself up.

The coffin was hard and uncomfortable but not enough to complain.

His smell hit me.

"Rido!"

I got to my feet and I went through the first door that I saw. Down some stairs and through another door, I was out in the forest. I didn't stop moving. I ran.

The sunlight stung my eyes but it didn't stop me.

The academy was close. I can smell perfume and hear gossiping. Rido shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be alive. I shouldn't be what I am.

I pushed open the front gates and then the urge hit me. It was gnawing at me. My stomach was twisting and I was choking. I lack strength. I can't think.

Headmaster Cross can help me. He knows me. He should know what to do. He can find a way…

I opened the Headmaster's office doors but he wasn't there.

"Cross… Cross!" I gasped. I was on my knees, holding onto the doorknob.

Something moved behind me. Zero's scent was strong and dangerous. It was menacing. Why?

"What is a pureblood doing at the academy?" Zero demanded. I turned around and looked at him. I couldn't help crying. I felt offended. Why is he doing this? You know me, Zero.

His face changed and he was even angrier. He held a gun in his hands and it was aimed at my head.

He grabbed my elbow and yanked me up. He was leading me somewhere.

I don't care if it's Headmaster Cross. He can help me. He knows.

Zero wasn't leading me to him. He was leading me straight to the man who grew up with me- the man who was my first friend and my first husband.

Zero barged into the Moon building and stopped a few feet inside. The Night Class was gathered around, once discussing important matters, now silenced by the presence of an unfamiliar pureblood.

"Ze-" I couldn't speak. I almost vomited. I couldn't stand any longer. I fell on my knees and kept one hand at my throat. I don't want to do this.

I can feel Aidou trying to near me. He was stopped by Akatsuki.

"Kuran!" Zero shouted. "Explain this!"

"Kiyruu," Kaname said with a serious face. "She has always been a pureblood since birth. She was chosen as Rido's vessel so that she may protect his power for his battle. She was made into a human by her mother and she was thrown into the human world as if she never existed. You should be glad you found her. Rido could have killed her."

Zero clenched his teeth and left. His final words were, "Keep her away."

I was trembling.

"Ruka, take Kiku to my room," Kaname said. Then he instructed the others, "Rido's servants are coming. Defend the academy and protect the students."

Ruka neared me and she put an arm around me. She lifted me up and led me up the stairs. She didn't speak.

* * *

I was left alone in Kaname's room. It smelled just like him but it was missing something. I was sitting on his bed, my legs crossed. I was looking out the window, searching for Rido's presence or scent.

Kaname's name escaped my lips. I looked at the door.

"I apologize for leaving you to Rido," Kaname said. "Since you were his favorite, I knew he would be gentle with you."

"Kaname," I said. He stood in front of me. I reached for him. He went on his knees so I could touch his face.

"Do you know?" He asked. I nodded. I stroked his face lightly with my hands.

"I remember you were special to me," I said. "But I understand your current desires. I remember what you said to me before."

"Don't stress about the past. Feed," He said. I leaned in close to his neck and I moved his hair away. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I moved the coat collar aside and I drank until my heart's content.

"You're the selfish one now," He said.

* * *

**I feel like I am going to disappoint a lot of you in the future. I am going to give hints about the future of the story: pay attention to the dialogue and the behavior of the characters. Enjoy. I hope to get in two or three more chapters. Send me your feedback!**


	10. Chapter 10

The battle was commencing and I was sitting on the floor at the center of Kaname's room. I made sure the curtains shaded the windows. I don't want to know what's happening outside.

I was wrapped in Kaname's coat. He had flung it over my shoulders before he left.

"I'm not going to allow you to be part of this fight," He said.

"I don't want to see him," I said. "I only want him gone."

"Goodbye," He said. He had kissed my cheek and left the room.

"Goodbye," I whispered to no one in the darkness.

* * *

Mama Keikoku was very beautiful (I was lucky to be born with her hair and her eyes). Just like all the purebloods I have never met but only heard of, she was graceful and elegant. And so was Papa Masao (he carried the color of darkness in his curly hair and eyes). When my parents got married, my mother was fourteen and my father was eighteen. When they had me, my mother was seventeen and my father was twenty-one.

My father said I was going to be just like my mother but she would say that I was going to be half beauty and half strength. They only laughed. I always told them that I wanted to be like both of them. I wanted to be smart and beautiful and fierce. I looked up to them. They were the only people I knew. I never left the manor.

"Kiku-chan," My mother called. "Look at who came to see you."

I was a year older than _this_ Kaname. He was a clean boy who smiled every time he walked through the front door. He was the first one from the outside that I remember (of course, when I was a baby my parents went to parties and gatherings and I was introduced around but I didn't care to remember those faces). I wasn't shy or scared of him. I stood there and I looked at him. I can call it the "Zero treatment" now. I didn't speak to him and I ignored him. I was being rude since he needed all the friends he could get since his parents were dead at this time.

Kaname was a rude person. He didn't know how to play and he usually kept quiet. He might have been polished for my parents but he was not when around me. Since he didn't know how to play, I would read or practice drawing. He would watch me for hours. I was bothered by this. Once, I was preparing to sketch a rose but I was trying to position it nicely so that the moonlight would make it even more precious. I pricked my finger on a thorn. I put my finger in my mouth then I looked at it. It was still bleeding. Kaname grabbed my hand and he bit my finger. I realized what he was doing and I hit his head with my hand just once. He stopped and he let go of my hand. I told him that if he was going to be selfish then he could leave me alone. He apologized. He began to change. I would be doing something and he would whisper, "Kiku-chan, may I drink your blood?" And I would deny his request. He would then sit beside me and watch me quietly. He asked me three to five times a day. But as years passed, it dwindled down to once to never. He stopped completely. Kaname tried to be kind to me. He would bring me small gifts like books, sweets, song birds, and the occasional lizard when he was angry with me. I would take it in my hand and attempt to eat it. He would slap it out of my hand once it touched my tongue.

Kaname could never successfully drink my blood. I never put my guard down and I never gave him permission.

I have caught glimpses of Ichijo in the limo Kaname would arrive in. I was bothered by this. When I had seen Ichijo in that car a couple of times, I told Kaname that if he didn't bring that boy with him then I wouldn't allow him to visit me anymore. Kaname took it to heart and he was accompanied by Ichijo every time he visited.

Ichijo was nothing but energy and happiness. He showed me games and he also showed me how to dance silly. This made my mother very happy. She was glad I had friends and she was only hoping I would get together with Kaname. It did happen eventually. But she didn't know of it…

Ichijo and Kaname described what is like outside the manor to me when it was bed time. Ichijo drew it for me. I kept the picture, hoping to see them in person one day. Ichijo continued to talk about them and draw them but I had dozed off. Kaname noticed and he offered to take me to my room. I knew this was happening. I heard it all. But I was exhausted to move. Once he tucked me in my bed, he drank from my neck. I remember he was starving. He had such a hunger- if Ichijo hadn't stopped him I would have been dead. They never told me what happened. But I knew all along. It was a secret.

I would rarely see Papa Masao during this time. He would be gone on business trips and return a few days later. I never asked about this, and neither did Mama. It was something normal to see.

Mama's letters to Juri… they smelled of Kaname and more…

* * *

"I apologize, Kiku-sama," Aidou said as he entered the room. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"You should be since you pestered me a lot," I said. He was two feet away from me. He bowed and requested I punish him.

"No," I said, lowering my head. "I'm not that kind of person."

"I have a message from Kaname-sama," He said, standing straight. "'Since everyone is leaving the Night Class, you should prepare to leave also.'"

"I don't plan on going anywhere," I said. "I'm going to go and see Headmaster Cross first."

* * *

"You are free to stay, Kiku-chan," Headmaster Cross said. He's still the same. When I was a baby, I saw him before. My parents often met with him. He knew it was me even when I was a human. But when he was younger, he had such intense eyes…

"Thank you," I said.

"Ah, Headmaster, can I request to stay also?" Aidou added.

"Why, of course, Aidou-san," He said. I looked at Aidou. What does he plan to stay for?


	11. Chapter 11

I placed my belongings in one of the Headmaster's guest rooms.

Aidou didn't want to leave his room in the Moon dorms. His bed is there and all his belongings and he doesn't want to bother moving everything.

I put on something casual and easy to move in. I tied my hair back into a ponytail.

* * *

"Thanks for helping us. We need all the help we can get," Eye patch guy said.

"I'm sorry but may I ask for your name?" I said. Calling him Eye Patch guy isn't going to work.

"It's Toga Yagari," He said.

"It's nice to meet you, Yagari-san," I said. "I'm Kiku Oshiromoto."

"Alright, Kiku, let's get working," He said.

I lifted broken slabs of concrete and cement, and moved them to the pile that was going to be sent to be crumbled into powder.

I climbed up a wall and took down the broken pieces of a wall. I dropped them down so that Aidou could take them to the pile. He groaned. I watched him lazily take the ruins of the building. He yawned.

"If you move faster, Aidou, I'll cook something for you!" I shouted. He perked himself up and hurried.

"Hey, Kiku, I need you over here!" Yagari called.

I clapped the dust off my hands and jumped down. I went to his side and I raised a boulder up and carried it off.

Zero was coming. He saw me then Aidou. His eyes became tense. Aidou stood up straight and his hands twitched.

"Relax, Zero," Yagari said. "She's helping us clean up. It's not a time to fight."

I joined them once I dropped off the rock. I looked at Zero.

"Hello again," I said. "It's been a while."

"Don't get so touchy," He said. "I'm going to kill all the purebloods."

"Hm. Well, since I got all my memories back, I am content. My life, up until this point, has been interesting. I wait for the sound of your gun," I said to him, smiling. This probably hurt him. He turned away from me and walked away.

"Heh, you embarrassed him," Yagari said. I smiled and shook my head. I continued my work, moving twisted iron bars aside.

* * *

I swallowed a handful of blood tablets as I began to stir the ingredients into the large pot.

"Please don't do this for me," Aidou said from the dining room. He was seated at the dining table. "I don't deserve this."

"No, Aidou!" I snapped, pointing the chopsticks at him. "I offered to make dinner."

"But please don't take blood tablets," He said. "Drink my blood."

"Hush!" I said, turning back to boiling pots and the steaming pans. "I prefer taking blood tablets right now."

I want to preserve the taste of Kaname's blood. How long has it been since I have tasted his blood? When will I be able to taste it again since we both agreed that he will have another lover?

I served Aidou his plate. He looked at it and immediately began to eat.

"It's wonderful!" He said. "It's delicious! I haven't had a home-cooked meal in a while! Thank you, Kiku-sama! It's an honor to be able to eat the food you make!"

"I'm glad you like it. Just tell me if you want more," I said. "Just call me, Kiku."

"Something smells wonderful!"

Headmaster Cross entered the dining room.

"Ah, Kiku-chan! You made dinner!" He said.

"Call the others," I said. "I made dinner for everyone."


	12. Chapter 12

It's been a few weeks since I have stayed with the Headmaster. But Aidou convinced me to stay with him at the Aidou manor.

"You've been a wonderful help, Kiku-chan!" Headmaster Cross said. "Without you it would have taken longer."

"I'm glad I was able to help," I said. "I've been at this academy ever since the Night Class first appeared. It's been wonderful staying here. Thank you for allowing me to stay."

I bowed to him. Yagari slapped Headmaster Cross's back.

"Make sure to come back when you can! Zero can get lonely sometimes!" Yagari said. "We'll miss your cooking."

I laughed and smiled.

* * *

I stared at the blood tablets in my hands. Aidou was watching me. He had a worried look on his face. We were in his family's limo.

"Would you like to drink my blood?" He asked. I lifted my head and smiled at him.

"No, thank you," I said.

"Why?" He asked. His face was serious.

"I don't want to ruin our relationship," I said. Aidou blushed.

* * *

"It is wonderful to have a pureblood staying at the Aidou manor!" Aidou's father greeted me. "Please come in! Come in!"

"Thank you for letting me stay over," I said, bowing.

"Please don't," Aidou's father said. "It is an honor. Everyone come and greet Kiku Oshiromoto-sama."

Aidou's sisters greeted me, each with a smile on their face. They were all cute and stunning. They resembled their father.

"Aidou-san, what may I call you?" I asked his father.

"I forgot to introduce myself," He said. "I am Nagamichi Aidou."

He bowed to me.

"Please stay as long as you want," He said. "Feel free to use my children."

"Father!" Aidou whined.

"Thank you for your generosity," I said.

"Hanabusa," Nagamichi said. "Show Kiku-sama to her room."


	13. Chapter 13

Aidou took my hand and helped me out of the car.

I was invited to a party since almost the entire vampire world figured out that there was another pureblood. I was being sent invitations like crazy but I planned to only attend large events. I don't want to go out so much. I need some rest from time to time. But I heard that Kaname and Yuki are going to attend this party. Then Headmaster Cross told me Zero would be working there for the night.

"Ah, Kiku-senpai!" Yuki called from beside Kaname. I saw her and went over to them. Aidou followed.

"Kaname-sama, Yuki-sama," Aidou greeted them as he bowed.

"How have you been, Yuki-chan?" I asked. "You look wonderful."

"I've been great. Your hair is beautiful," She said.

"Thank you," I said. "Hello again, Kaname."

"Kiku," Kaname said. My throat stung.

"Excuse me. I'm going to go get a drink," I said. Aidou and I walked over to the table full of drinks and finger foods.

I took a glass and snuck out my blood tablets. I drank them together.

"Kiku-sama, please don't do this," Aidou said.

"Ah, Kiku Oshiromoto."

I turned around. A young woman with wavy light blonde hair stood in front of me. Aidou stepped aside. I watched her. She smelled of blood. She didn't feel normal. She bothered me in a way. I don't want to be near her. She's hiding something.

"Hello," The woman said. "My name is Sara Shirabuki."

"Well, you already know my name," I said.

"My, how rude you are," She said. "Now, tell me. Why were you gone for so long?"

"Please stay out of my life," I said. I grabbed Aidou's hand and walked away. I can feel her eyes dig into my back.

"What's the matter, Kiku?" Aidou asked.

"Her presence disturbs me," I said. I then noticed Zero's white hair.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," I whispered to him. I walked over to Zero and went behind the pillar he stood in front of.

"You look handsome, Kiryuu," I said.

"Oshiromoto," He said. I saw him smile.

"How have you been? Have you controlled that hunger?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Oshiromoto," He said. "I'm fine."

His eyes followed someone. I caught up to what he was looking at. It was a young man with brown hair. He was walking around the party.

"You should return to Aidou-senpai," Zero whispered. "Before anyone suspects anything."

"It's nice knowing you're fine," I said as I walked away with my head down.

* * *

After a while, the smell of blood spread across the room. I put my hand over my throat. Aidou looked at me.

"Would you like to return home?" Aidou asked. "You don't need to force yourself."

"Yes," I said. "I don't want to be here."


	14. Chapter 14

"Will you be fine by yourself?" Aidou asked as he slipped on his coat.

"Yes," I said. "I have butler-chan, your sisters, and your father to keep me company. How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. I believe it might be several weeks… maybe a month," He said. Aidou planned to leave to the Kuran manor so that he can tutor Yuki. Yuki has been behind her academics lately and Kaname doesn't want that so he hired Aidou to make sure she gets her education.

"Can I go also?" I asked. I have never been in the Kuran home. I've smelled it a couple of times but I have never been inside the building. I also want to know how Yuki's been doing.

Aidou froze, one foot outside of the doorway.

"O-of course, Kiku-sama. I don't think Yuki-sama and Kaname-sama won't mind," He said. I put on my coat and knocked on his head with my hand.

"Don't say '–sama'," I said.

* * *

"Kiku-senpai!" Yuki cheerfully said once she opened the hidden underground door. She bowed and smiled.

"It's nice to see you again," I said. "You look different… more mature with those clothes."

"Ah," Yuki blushed and looked away. "Thank you."

We followed her into the house and she took us to the room she was studying in. The house smelled different. It was nothing but Kaname. His smell was consuming other scents. There were tiny traces of Haruka and Juri Kuran, barely there. The house felt very tight and closed off. Has Yuki been here the entire year?

"Yuki," I said quietly. Yuki was pouring hot water into tea cups. Aidou sat at the table, looking over her work. She turned to me, "Yes?"

"Have you been locked up here for a year?" I asked. I was looking straight at her. Aidou was looking at me with big eyes. Yuki looked at me then the tea cup.

"I just want to spend some time with Kaname-sama," She said.

"Oh, I thought I would see you outside in the world," I said.

* * *

I sat on a chair, leaning against its back. My arms were folded under my chin. I was falling asleep.

Aidou was scolding Yuki for failing his test and for putting a ridiculous answer for one of the questions.

I closed my eyes.

_There was a man and a woman in the house. And they had a son. The smell of the house was calm, sweet, and familiar. It was something I encountered multiple times when my parents went to visit Haruka and Juri… and that boy… First Kaname. He wasn't _this_ Kaname of course. They are different beings, have different scents… are different people. The Kaname who embraces Yuki is someone who replaced the other who disappeared._

_My mother often spent her time at the Kuran home. My father would come along and carry me in his arms but then hand me immediately to my mother so that he can talk to Rido-san in private. I knew First Kaname very well._

_He was never found but the Kurans knew Rido-san had took him. The smell of blood occasionally found its way into my body when I saw Haruka and Juri for the last time. The Kanames have different blood, too. I could taste it in the air, the First One's Blood, and it was sweet and almost as if it belonged to happiness and innocence. The last time I saw the Kurans and the last time I felt the presence of the First. Of course, I was only a month old but all this was truly alarming and exciting. The First was my age when he died._

_Letters came and went every day. My mother constantly wrote to Juri. Rido-san has been exiled and was reported missing ever since that day. My mother wanted to avoid going back to the Kuran house for the fear of Rido taking me like how he did to First Kaname. Immediately after the incident, my mother got word that Juri had another son, Second Kaname who rose from the ashes of his fallen brother like a phoenix._

_My mother was happy and excited but she continued to stay home and refuse to meet with the Kurans personally. After several years, I heard the words come out of my mother's mouth: "And a daughter…"_

_I spent the first few years with my parents in our empty home. My mother became paranoid and she ordered the servants to guard the manor from the outside. She kept the rooms dark and we made no sounds. I don't remember how long I stayed in her arms and felt her fangs kiss my neck. My mother lacked the love of my father. She would whisper to me:_

"_Do you remember when we had a picnic outside?"_

"_Tell me a story using the furniture in the room."_

"_Do you want to learn a handshake?"_

"_What are you thinking about, Kiku?"_

"_Do you hear your father?"_

"_Hey, Kiku, you awake?"_

"_Why are you crying?"_

"_Am I a bad person?"_

"_Do you like me?"_

* * *

Yuki was taking a break, making more tea. She sat down beside me. I was drawing the flowers that used to sit on the dining table when I was a child. Yuki's eyes followed the sways of my hand as it glided over the paper.

"How are you so skilled?" She asked.

"I was raised in a strict home where I was never allowed to leave the manor, not even to go outside and play in the garden. I taught myself how to enjoy what I had even if it was something small and unimportant. I drew pictures by memory of the objects around the house. I wanted to remember them clearly," I said without taking my eyes off the paper.

"Oh," Yuki said. "Were your parents tough on you?"

"No," I said. "They were just as protective as yours."

"How do you know the Kuran family?" Yuki asked.

"My mother was a childhood friend of your parents," I said. My mother told me this once. I asked her the same question when I was young. "Since my mother and your mother knew each other very well, my mother was always visiting her. This continued until they were adults and had their own children. I remember entering this home multiple times. But it all stopped when Rido-san caused a disturbance."

"Did you grow up with Kaname-sama?" She asked.

"Yes," I said. "I am a month older than him so we knew each other since birth. We spent a lot of time together. Sometimes Ichijo-kun came with him. He was very lively… even now he still is. All this ended when my mother made me human and I was lost in a sea of humans."

"I apologize if I asked for too much," Yuki said. "I knew you were a friend of the family but I wanted to know how it began."

"No, it's fine," I said. "It doesn't bother me. I like to talk about myself. I don't want to be forgotten."

"You will always be a dear friend of mine," Yuki said. She took my hand and wrapped hers around it.

A door closed.

"Kaname-sama!" Yuki sprang up and ran off. I stood up. His smell was dangerous. I crumpled the paper in my hand. I walked over to the hall and saw them embrace. Aidou was greeting Kaname.

Kaname's eyes flicked to me. He took my hand and kissed it.

"I didn't expect to see you, Kiku," Kaname said. "Thank you for visiting Yuki."

"I was only accompanying Aidou," I said, smiling. Yuki kept close to Kaname's back.

"You don't have to ask, Yuki," Kaname said. He turned around and bent down. Yuki moved his collar and drank greedily from Kaname's neck.

I swallowed hard. My stomach twisted angrily. I snatched Aidou's hand.

"Aidou," I whispered. "Can you show me where the library is? I found some books that I wanted to read but I can't reach them."

He nodded, "Yes. Of course."

He led me away from _that_. Aidou's hand was cold but I could feel the heat from his face.

I reached into my pocket and I closed my hand around the small box of blood tablets.


	15. Chapter 15

Yuki was in bed sleeping and Aidou had gone to look something up somewhere out of the city. And Kaname, of course, was who knows where. I was free to roam the Kuran manor.

I _was_ asleep with Yuki in her bed but I was restless and I thought walking would help me become exhausted.

I was humming very quietly and softly to myself. I didn't want to wake her up.

I was only following my legs and going from room to room. The smell was getting thicker. There's something underground…

Through a hidden door and down some steps, there was a large room with pillars of stone along with a decorated towering wall behind a large stone coffin.

I touched it. He was here. Both of them. But only Kaname showed his face. I turned around.

Kaname was leaning against a wall, looking at me. He wasn't bothered by me. He didn't appear to be offended or offensive.

I sat down on the coffin and folded my hands on my knees.

"What are you hiding?" I asked.

"I'll be glad to tell you since you are an old friend of mine," He said. He sat down next to me and lay down. He rested his head on my lap; he was facing the entrance of the tomb.

I began to brush his hair with my fingers.

"I am a progenitor of vampires," He said. "I was close to a woman who sacrificed herself by throwing her heart into a furnace. She is the mother of anti-vampire weapons. I couldn't decide on what to do next so I fell into a deep sleep and centuries later, Rido found my tomb and awoke me. He sacrificed the first Kaname to me. I couldn't kill Rido since he was my master for waking me but I wounded him. After he disappeared, I took the form of a baby and I sealed away all my memories. Haruka found me, and along with Juri, he raised me."

"You've been lonely?" I asked. This explains a lot. First Kaname was a completely different person when compared to Second Kaname. It was interesting, what he was telling me.

"I have Yuki," He said.

"You lack something," I said.

"I'm raving mad," He whispered. I couldn't see his eyes. "My head is a tornado of thoughts."

"You shouldn't dig yourself a hole," I said. He twisted his torso and touched my face with his hands. His hands slowly made their way to my neck. His fingernails pressed into my skin. Blood dripped onto his face. I put my hands at the side of his face and pressed them tightly against his head.

"You shouldn't behave like this," I said angrily. My eyes had changed colors. They're red now.

He removed his hands. In a second, he was gone.

* * *

Aidou had returned the day before and he smelled of rain.

We were all in the kitchen. I was showing Aidou how to cook. He was handing me pots and spoons and chopsticks and ingredients. I had him partake in it by turning over the meat and by chopping the vegetables. Yuki was seated at the kitchen table, going over the work Aidou had assigned her.

Kaname entered the kitchen. I didn't detect him.

"I'm home," He said quietly. He then went to Yuki and forced out. He left the room, followed by Yuki's complaints. Aidou and I were watching but Aidou turned away.

There was a _thud_. The smell of blood was immediate.

"Aidou," I said, looking back at the stew. "I will be leaving this afternoon. Can you call your father?"


	16. Chapter 16

It's been several weeks since I left the Kuran manor. I'm glad I did. I couldn't stand Kaname's behavior.

I used my free time to go and see the parents who raised me when I was a human. They were very glad to see me and worried, too, since I hadn't been home in a very long time. I had them sit down and I thanked them for taking care of me and for making me their daughter. They were wonderful parents and I will always cherish the memories I have of them. After that, I erased their memories of my existence and I disappeared from their lives. They will always be dear to me.

I looked at the open window. There was a black bat sitting there, looking at me. They smell like Kaname and they're made of Kaname. I took it in my hand and crushed it. There was a black stain on my hand but it was gone in a second.

The Aidou family have been very kind to me. They treat me like family. I have finally gotten Nagamichi-san to stop calling me "Kiku-sama". We are very familiar now so he continues to call me Kiku-san while Hanabusa's sisters call me Kiku-chan or Onee-chan.

My head was hurting. I closed the small book and put it away in one of the drawers. I moved the bed cover aside. I looked at the window again. Three of them this time.

I grabbed my coat and passed through the rooms. "I'm going on a walk!" I shouted to Nagamichi-san.

* * *

I followed the bats into the woods. It was far from the Aidou residence. It had been snowing earlier since snow blanketed the ground, crunching under my boots.

"Thank you for coming."

I turned around. He was standing there in his black coat. The bats flew to him and touched his fingers, sinking into the surface of his hand. I couldn't stand the sight of him for some reason. I let my mind slip a bit.

The ground underneath him shook and split. As he neared me, his face was being streaked with horizontal cuts.

"Yuki's blood hasn't been quenching my thirst," He said. He put one hand against the side of my face.

"Should I bring you chocolates? Maybe flowers or a dead bird so that I won't be rude in your presence," He said. I sighed.

"Even if you pretend to be the prince you will only become the villain," I said. He leaned his head close to my neck, as if he was going to rest it on my shoulder.

"Forgive me," He said.

"I'll never forgive you for this," I said.

* * *

"I'm home," I said once I shut the door behind me. Aidou was sitting on a sofa close to the fireplace, looking over some papers. He watched me make my way to the stairs.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I ignored him and went straight to my room. I opened one of the drawers in my jewelry box and I took out the blood tablets. I swallowed an entire container's worth of blood tablets. Aidou was silently watching from the hallway.


	17. Chapter 17

"There's going to be another Night Class, Kiku-chan," Aidou said when I passed by his office. I stopped in front of the doorway and looked at him. I had on one of his sweaters. It had gotten cold and I was wearing a skirt but I didn't want to bother lighting the fire place.

"Oh," I said.

"I'm going to support Yuki-sama," He said as he piled his papers and stacked them nicely in a tray. He looked at me.

"That's fine," I said. "If you feel like you should help her then do it. I'm not stopping you. I'll be fine. I have butler-chan."

He smiled.

"I'll make sure to tell Yuki you said hello," He said.

* * *

I sat on the ground, reading. I was in the library. I raised my arm and started to flip it around.

"Aidou! Can you bring me the-" I stopped. I forgot Aidou was gone. He's always there with me when I'm reading. He would be sitting on a chair because he doesn't want to sit on the "dirty floor".

Now I can't stand it.

* * *

The academy looked the same. It was peaceful and full of lively young girls and boys. I found the headmaster's office but the headmaster wasn't there.

"The headmaster is gone at the moment."

Zero was in a hallway. He was in casual wear.

"Kiyruu!" I smiled. "It's nice to see you again. Do you know where the headmaster is?"

"He went took on a mission," Zero said. "Are you here to join Yuki's ranks along with the past Night Class?"

"Yes and no," I said. "I got lonely at the Aidou manor and I decided to come here. I'm not very interested in joining the new Night Class. Maybe I'm a spectator…"

"You're free to stay here as long as you like. I don't think the headmaster would mind," He said.

"Thank you," I said.

"But why aren't you taking a room in the Moon dormitory?" He asked.

"I sensed Sara here and I don't want to be in the same area as her," I said. "I won't be able to stand it."

"Let me show you to your room," He said. He took me through the hallway and opened an old guest room. Thirst as beginning to nag me. I quietly took out the blood tablet container from my coat pocket and I slid some into my hand. I scooped them into my mouth and chewed them. I shoved the container back into my pocket. Zero turned around and looked at me with a concerned face.

"What's your problem?" He asked. "You're starving yourself."

"No I'm not," I said. I didn't look at him. "It's normal for vampires to take blood tablets, right? How is it different for me?"

"You feel off," He said. "You're torturing yourself."

"No, I'm not," I said again. I was getting angry. I walked into the bedroom he offered me. Then the smell stroked my nose and threatened my thirst. I turned around. Zero had raked his fingernails down his forearm. Blood seeped through the wound and tempted me.

"You made me a favor and kept it a secret," He said. "Consider another debt paid."

"I-I can't," I said. "There are alternatives… I don't need to drink blood…"

"Yes, you do," He said. He hugged me and his arm was in my face. I was frozen. I don't know how to react to this. It feels so wrong. I can't betray my oath. I promised her I would never drink blood ever again for as long as I lived. I can't… I promised… I'm starving mad inside… I haven't felt complete… I'm missing something inside… she's restraining me from pleasures… but it's just blood…

I didn't even bother to lick his arm. I bit into it and greedily drank away as if it was the only substance that could keep me alive. I heard Zero exhale. It was more like gasping. It was a pattern. Gulp, gasp, gulp, gasp. It was my lullaby. My eyelids were getting heavy. I couldn't stand any longer. My knees gave out and I was caught by the arms of darkness.

* * *

"Hello, everyone," I greeted the Night Class. "I'm sorry for interrupting the lecture."

"No, no, no! Thank you for coming!" The teacher said, waving his hands. He bowed. "It's an honor."

I couldn't stand it. Zero's blood didn't help. I was feeling stronger and more active but I wasn't feeling like myself. I'm becoming a monster again. I want more… it's not satisfying… I need more… I won't be able to hold back… How much longer can I hold back the blood-thirsty me? Yuki can do me this favor… NO! NO! She'll end up like her! She won't forgive me. I won't forgive myself…

I watched the Night Class the entire time. Sometimes I would watch them jot down notes or I would flip to the teacher and follow his lesson or I would look out the window and follow the birds. I then caught sapphires following me. I looked at Aidou. He was worried about me. He had a serious face. But once our eyes locked onto one another, he turned away. I sighed. He's worrying again. I can tell he's mad at me… He's not going to forgive me… I can feel his tenseness… Aidou… NO!

The bell rang and everyone began to crowd around me.

"I apologize for being rude but I would like to know about you," A young man asked as he bowed.

"You're not," I said, holding my hand up. "I was born earlier than Yuki. I'm actually a few months older than Kaname Kuran. I am the last of the Oshiromoto family. I was gone from this world because my mother risked her life to protect me from the evil of Rido Kuran but eventually I faced him after reclaiming my memories, and never saw him ever again. I am here to take my place as the head of the Oshiromoto family and help the current vampires in any way possible. I'm here to stay for a very long time."

I smiled.

"Ah! So cool!"

"Your parents must have been beautiful because you're probably a mirrored image of them!"

"I will help you, too!"

"It must have been lonely! We can be friends!"

An emotionless young man came up to me and bowed. He then looked me straight in the eye.

"Why do you smell like blood, Oshiromoto-sama," He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, that's true!"

"Don't be rude, Toto-kun!"

"I'm a bit hungry myself…"

"But aren't we not allowed to drink blood?"

"Uh…" I was going to tell them a lie but Aidou beat me to it. He came to my side looked them all seriously.

"I had offered her my blood earlier," He said. "Stop pestering Kiku-sama."

"Sorry."

"Kyah! I want to give her my blood!"

"Oshiromoto-sama, please take my blood!"

"That makes sense…"

"No, no," I said, trying to calm them. "I was weak but I'm feeling better now. I'm taking blood tablets regularly. Now hurry on! You will all be late to class! Get on moving!"

"Thank you for speaking with us, Oshiromoto-sama."

"Goodbye!"

"Thank you!"

"I hope to talk to you again soon!"

I sighed. I felt Aidou's eyes trap me. I stood up and stretched. I had to pretend…

"I'll be going now, Aidou," I said. "I'm going to get some rest. Let's have breakfast tomorrow morning."

I walked out.

He didn't say a word.


	18. Chapter 18

**This** is the last one for a while because I really need to get on my homework! Hah! Thank you to "Descending"! You're great at predicting if I do say so myself. I'm very glad you're enjoying it! Thank you!

* * *

I held the book in my hands, turning the page and creating the only noise in the room. I can hear the birds outside and the Day Class students chatting away. All this was keeping me from losing my mind. The room I was in was empty and still. I couldn't even hear my breathing. I was trying to keep myself still and motionless.

A breeze outside shook the trees outside the window. Sunlight found its way onto my lap. I looked at my lap and swallowed. Kaname was watching me. I know it's him. He never bothered me when I would be so still.

"I'm not going to bed, Kaname," I said, blinking several times and returning to my place in the book.

"Kaname?"

I turned and saw Aidou standing at the doorway.

"I have been looking for you," He said. "Was Kaname here?"

I lowered my eyes and went back to the book.

"He wasn't," I said. "I was thinking. I'm sorry."

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep," I answered.

I couldn't. My memories evaded me during my sleep. She was trying to force me to remember her again.

* * *

Sorako… That was her name… I don't want to attach a name to a face…

She lived in the woods near my home… She had short light brown hair and golden eyes of honey. She was a noble vampire. She was the same age as me.

As a child, I hated sleeping in my bedroom. I shattered the windows and cracked the walls when I was angry with the room. It smelled too much like me. It was nauseating. I couldn't stand it. I would often sleep on the floor or on the sofa or in a guest bedroom, but never my bedroom and never my parent's bedroom. Kaname, during this time, would rarely see me, usually once or twice a month now. And my mother kept to her dreams and thoughts meanwhile my father was gone at work.

I saw her for the first time when I was lying on the floor, bored and trying to fall asleep. I saw something move outside. I thought maybe it had been a rabbit again so I paid no attention to it. When it stood there, I decided to take a look. Maybe I'll be lucky and it's a bear or a wolf.

There was a girl standing in the snow, holding a rabbit in her arms. She was kissing its nose. She then raised it into the air and she danced in a circle in the snow. I was amazed.

I wanted to touch the rabbit's fur and feel the icy touch of the snow under my feet… and her. I wanted to feel her warmth. Was she like me? Or like Kaname?

I slipped out quietly and I ran, ran until the snow swallowed the warmth from my lungs and left a tiny, single flame in my heart. I stood in front of her, two feet away from her.

No one would notice I was gone. Mama was asleep. Kaname was away. No one. It was dawn, too. Sorako stopped dancing and watched me. The rabbit twisted in her arms and she dropped it on the snow. It leapt away. I flinched, letting out a small gasp. I was saddened by this.

"I wanted to touch it," I said quietly. The girl looked at me and then opened her coat and took out a carrot. She dropped it in the snow and the rabbit returned in a flash. She lifted it and then looked at me seriously.

"I'll let you hold Prince if you promise not to hurt him," She said.

"Of course!" I said. When she handed him to me, the warmth of the rabbit overwhelmed me. I couldn't shut my mouth. I smiled and looked at her then at Prince then at her again. I hugged the rabbit and snuggled my face into its fur. It was incredibly soft. Something snapped behind me. I thought it was one of the servants. I turned around and notice that a tree had snapped in half vertically.

"You can keep Prince," Sorako told me as she bowed. "I will be on my way."

"No! Stay," I said. "We're friends now aren't we?"

The girl looked at me and smiled.

Every day, at dawn, we met in the forest. As the days went on, I learned more about her. Sorako and her father live in a shed in the woods because her mother died and their house was eaten by the fire. Prince ran away but he found her when she would walk through the woods. Her father stayed with her every day and she sneaks out to look at her surroundings early morning. She would tell me that sometimes her father would leave to town.

We showed each other games to play. We played away from my home, away from everyone, away from the loneliness. But Kaname ended that.

He came to visit one afternoon. It was pretty early for him since he would usually arrive by midnight. He found me asleep near the fire place that spat no fire. I heard him come in and I greeted him but immediately he asked me, "Who has been here, Kiku?"

"A friend," I said. He held my hand tightly.

"You let them into the house?" He asked.

"No," That was the only thing I said. I don't want him looking for her. I wasn't even looking at him. He stood up and yanked me up with him. He sped-walked upstairs and opened one of the guest rooms. He knew this house by memory now since he spends so much time here. He was no longer a guest…

We were in the closet. In the darkness. The only sign of life came from under the door. He held me closely. I couldn't leave his arms.

He drank from my neck and then switched my arm. I tried to pull his head away from my body. The blood made my fingers slip. It was painful. His arms were constricting me. His teeth were fatal and his thirst was unimaginable. I woke up with bruises all over my body. Dry tears and sweat made my neck sticky. I could feel the dry blood in my hair and under my fingernails. He left me in there for nine days. I counted the times the life under the door would darken and lighten. I slept most of those days. If I wasn't sleeping, I was playing with the hanging clothes or trying to slip my fingers under the door.

When he came back for me, I felt him lift me up. I was asleep and it was sunset where the sun left the sky bleeding.

He sat down on the bed in the same room and I was leaning against his chest. I was starting to wake up. My eyes stung and my head ached. Kaname was licking the blood off my fingers and face. I was only thinking about Sorako. I was only hoping he hasn't done something to her.

"You're not allowed to leave the manor," He said.

"I get lonely. You're always gone and Mama is asleep," I said.

"If you go outside again and disobey then I will have to look for your friend," He said. He meant he'll "kill my friend" in nice terms. I nodded. Fresh, warm tears dripped onto my arm.

"Now," He said, getting off the bed and holding my hand. "Would you draw me something?"

I nodded.

He started to come more often. I wasn't allowed to look outside. I often said "bad things" to Kaname and he would send me to a closet and leave me there for a few days. He couldn't stand it. He would sit on the other side of the door and speak to me. But I ignored me. I sat as far away from him as possible. I would cover my ears with my hands and listen to my heartbeats.

When I heard him leave the house once, my mind snapped and the door crumbled. I ran into the woods and into the snow.

I found the shed. I felt its warmth and it led me straight to it. I opened the door and shut it behind me, standing there and gasping for air. Sorako was sitting in bed, a book on her lap. She looked me. She leapt off the bed and embraced me. I couldn't stop crying.

"Why did you stop coming?" She asked.

"He wouldn't let me go," I said. "He wouldn't let me go…"

"You should stay with me and Daddy," She said. I searched her face for something and then I nodded.

We sat in her bed, and she read her book out loud so that I would be able to enjoy it also. But I couldn't focus. My ears were ringing and I couldn't see straight. I turned to Sorako and I began to feel selfish. If I have to give everyone my blood, why can't they give me their blood? It's always my blood. When am I going to be able to feel better?

I hugged Sorako and took her life. She didn't struggle. She didn't complain. She gave it all to me. When I was done, she was lifeless and eternally asleep. I couldn't comprehend this. I took it all and now she's dead. I called her name and shook her shoulders but she wouldn't budge. I didn't want this to happen. It was my fault. I am her killer. I am a monster.

The shed's walls snapped and the windows exploded. The fire in their makeshift fireplace was roaring. Kaname stood at the doorway, his arms folded in front of his chest.

"Are you content?" He asked. He wasn't smiling. He wasn't angry. He was waiting.

I looked at him.

"It's your fault, Kaname! Your fault! You did this!" I yelled at him. I didn't stop. I tried to make myself feel better by putting the blame on him. I was being childish. I was the one who left the manor, and disobeyed my parents and Kaname. I caused this. I ended this.

His arms bled down to the fingertips. He lifted me into his arms. I punched his chest and I tore at his neck with my fingernails. He took me home.

Once inside, I was out of energy. He went into a guest room and shut the curtains. He locked the bedroom door. In the closet, sat against the wall and held me in his arms, both of us asleep.

* * *

"I've been having nightmares, Aidou," I said. Aidou took the book out of my hands and looked me straight in the eye. I stood up. I didn't want to take this. I left the classroom.

I snuck out the blood tablet container and swallowed all the blood tablets inside.

"Kiku, stop!" He demanded. He stood a foot away from the classroom.

I did.

"Why are you avoiding drinking blood?" He asked. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I wouldn't be able to control myself," I said. "I fear for the death of my victim."

I don't want to explain anymore. I continued to walk as Aidou shouted my name. I wasn't paying attention. Aidou held my hand and stopped me. I looked at him and his hand was bleeding. I tugged at his hand. A wave of chills shook my body.

"Aidou, don't," I said, almost crying. "I don't want you to die. I don't want to kill you."

I pulled my hand free and I was prepared to run but his arms swung over my head and held me. The bleeding hand touched my lips. I tasted it.


	19. Chapter 19

I was frozen in place by my fear. I licked my top lip. The taste of blood sent shivers down my spine. I was enchanted. I was unsure. I have missed this taste. It's been so long since I've had _desirable_ blood. Why is Aidou's blood so delicious? I want to drink it all…

I took Aidou's wrist and I licked the blood off his hand. We were both red with embarrassment. I don't know why I'm doing this. Has it really been a long time since I had proper blood? Is this my last time? Aidou can give me more... he likes my company… maybe he'll decide to give me some more when I ask…

I looked at him. He jumped a bit. Was it me?

"Your eyes are red, Kiku," Aidou said. He then turned away. "I told you you were hungry…"

Eyes red? When a vampire drinks blood, their eyes glow red? Why haven't I ever noticed this? Were Aidou's eyes red when he drank my blood those times when we were much younger?

I embraced him and moved his shirt collar aside. His body flinched.

I whispered in his ear: "If you begin to feel like you're dying, freeze me".

Once my fangs tore into his throat, I drank as if I haven't tasted life.

His heart was fluttering in its cage. His face was becoming warm. He lost his focus and moved backwards, knocking into the wall and knocking us both to the ground.

He was sitting on the ground while I was on my knees.

I felt fingers stroke my hair. His heart was struggling to escape the cage. Aidou leaned his head back against the wall and sighed.

Then I heard Sorako cry.

I pushed Aidou away with great force and looked him straight in the eyes. My hands clutched his shoulders. He looked at me with wide blue eyes.

"Don't ever scare me again, Hanabusa!" I yelled. "I almost…"

I couldn't finish, I was already sobbing. I wiped my eyes. He raised my head with his finger at my chin. He was smiling.

He helped me up.

I wiped my lips with the back of my hand. There was blood all over it. I licked it clean slowly. When I finished, I turned back to Aidou. He had blood on his neck. I took my finger and swiped it over his neck. I licked my finger. I repeated this until there was no more blood. We were both warm now, our faces red and hot with shyness and embarrassment.

I looked away.

"You should return home," He said. He was fixing his collar and hair. "If you're going to be drinking my blood normally then it won't be fair for the students."

I nodded.


	20. Chapter 20

It was a long ride back to the Aidou manor. It was me. It wasn't the driver. I was nervous. I was scared. I kept on freezing in place while packing because I only thought of that morning…

When Butler-chan, finally convinced me to go along with Aidou's plan, I entered the car hesitantly and I kept quiet since. I didn't even answer the driver's questions. I couldn't pay attention.

Butler-chan knew what was wrong with me. I tell Butler-chan everything. He knows about Sorako. He knows about what Kaname used to do to me. When we spoke on the phone he demanded I come home to him.

I had the phone pressed closely to my ear and my hands were trembling.

"Aidou residence. How may I help you?" Butler-chan answered immediately after I dialed.

"Bu-bu-bu-butler-ch-chan," I whispered quietly.

"Have you gotten into trouble, Kiku-san," He asked calmly.

"Aidou made me…" I swallowed and finished the sentence. "… he made me drink his blood, butler-chan. I can't think. I need help. I want to be far, far away from him. But at the same time I want only him. His blood is what I desire."

There was silence. And he spoke again in a calm but very stern manner. It was almost terrifying. It made me imagine a very angry father who wanted his daughter to return home but he wants to save his anger for when she comes home. I hope he doesn't shout at me. Maybe he should…

"Come home right now," He said. "Pack your belongings. I will send the car immediately."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Until then, goodbye," He said. Then he hung up.

I've been quiet ever since. I didn't say my goodbyes to anyone except Zero. I avoided everyone else and left early in the morning. Aidou probably didn't want to see me because he can finally sleep peacefully through the morning without having to worry about my childish thirst.

I touched my throat. It stung a bit.

* * *

I was unpacking in my old room at the Aidou manor. No one was home. Butler-chan went out on a quick errand and had told me to stay in my room until he returned.

"Are you feeling better?"

I turned around quickly. My heart was racing. Aidou walked into the room. He went past my senses again? I'm so messed up today.

"Yes," I said quietly. "Thank you."

I could hear his footsteps pacing around the room. I was getting tense. What if my mind slips? What if I hurt him? It could happen…

Something coiled around my waist and pulled me backwards. A familiar warmth pressed against my back. His breath tickled my neck as he spoke into my ear.

"I want you to repay your debt to me," He whispered.

"Aidou!" I gasped. He moved backwards and I had to follow. He shut the door closed by kicking it with his foot. He then placed his fingers under my chin and tilted my head aside.

"Aidou! Aidou! What! Aidou! Hanabusa! Hanabusa! What has gotten into you?" I repeated over and over. I couldn't understand. He was professional and serious around me all the time. Why did he suddenly just turn into his old self from when we were still students and my life was controlled by my human thoughts.

Aidou kissed my cheek then down my jaw, to my ear, and down my throat. My face was getting red with embarrassment.

"Hanabusa, what are you doing? You're not supposed to be doing that!" I said. I was no longer quiet. He looked me in the eye for a second and his eyes flashed red. I looked at them silently. He grinned.

"Why not?" He said. I then felt his arms tighten around my waist and his hands clench my arms.

"I've been holding back my own cravings, too," He said. His face was snuggled in my hair beside my neck. "I believe that I have the right to express my feelings since I gave you a chance."

Then I felt his thorny kiss on my neck. I stared at the window. I was expecting something to be there… someone… him…

He was holding onto me as if I was the only one who could keep him alive. His fingernails had pressed too tightly into my coat and they lightly pricked the skin on my arms. We were both warm. My red face contributed to the warming of his body. His chest was especially warm. It was me inside of him. My blood. But this warmth was comforting. He was starting to calm down. He was content and now he was only devouring my

Did it always feel like this when he would drink from me when I was human? I would always be afraid of Aidou. He was always around me and always after my blood. How could I forget? It was terrifying for me while I was a human because it hurt more and it was exhausting. I never paid attention to the small details. He was always gentle to me. Although he continued to try and control himself in the same area as Kaname, he never really wanted me to be in pain. He made sure I was safe and sound. A gentleman always… jerk.

He was worried. My heart was quiet. He stopped.

"Kiku-chan," He said. He was no longer holding on to me desperately. I smiled and lowered my head. I shook it.

"I can only expect this behavior from you, Hanabusa," I said. I twirled around in his arms to look at him. I took his face in my hands and kissed him. I let go of him but he took my hands in his and he kissed me back.

"I've been waiting a long time to play with you, Kiku-chan," He said. "But because I had to be respectful, I couldn't make a move. But since you have just declared your undying love for me, I think it's time I boss you around for once."

"I liked you better when you were quiet and worrisome," I said. He hugged me and twirled me around.

"You should have told me earlier that you loved me. You could have prevented so much," Hanabusa said.

"You were the one to confess first. And if I did, I would have died from blood loss since I was human," I said.

"I would have begged Kaname to make you a vampire," He said. I gulped. He wouldn't agree to it. Kaname, being greedy as ever, would have punished Aidou for even bringing up the idea. He would have me shipped away from the school to avoid anyone who could interrupt his plans.

"You're silly," I said.

"You're beautiful."


	21. Chapter 21

The black bird watched me from where it was perched in the tree. The Aidou manor was quiet and still. The girls were out and Nagamichi needed to go talk with Ruka's family. Butler-chan is aiding Tsukiko-chan. I was left alone and it had been fine until I saw the black bird.

It twisted its head in a peculiar way and it was studying me. It wasn't chirping like the others. But I'm not bothered by it. I know why _he_ has decided to see me.

Hanabusa has got me thinking recently. I've become more relaxed. His blood has been helping me a lot. I don't need Kaname nor do I need anyone else. All I was missing was the tender, caressing kisses of Hanabusa's blood when it meets my lips. I can finally escape my past and look towards a new light; the bright light of my golden sunflower.

Hanabusa was coming home. I can hear his shoes crush the snow underneath him.

I had brought a chair to the back door so I can be near the snow without being outside. The back door is made of glass so I could see outside. It was nice. I had a blanket over my lap and I was reading a book.

"I'm home!" Hanabusa said from the front door in another room.

"I'm in the parlor!" I said.

"Why are you alone? Where's everyone?" He asked, coming into the room, his coat in over his arm.

"They're all busy with their own errands. It's nice to sit and read a book for once," I said. He came over to me and kissed me.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

"A book about a man who forgets his identity and decides to make himself a new one to avoid trying to remember his past," I said. "It's boring and I've been trying to keep myself entertained."

"Maybe I can help," He whispered. He wrapped his arms around me and began to shower me in kisses. I smiled. I wanted to laugh.

He bit my neck and began to drink.

"Didn't you have some before you left?" I asked. His embrace only tightened.

I looked back at the bird. It was agitated. It looked bigger and it was still.

I felt Hanabusa's tongue lick my neck.

"Animal," I laughed.

"Lover," He said, taking my head in his hands and rubbing his forehead against mine. I kissed his nose.

"Now!" He said loudly. "Let's read the mail!"

He slid his arms underneath me and lifted me into the air. I let go of the book.

"Hanabusa!" I gasped. He placed me on the sofa and brought my blanket. He sat beside me and wrapped us both with it. I leaned my head against his. He shuffled through the mail, handing me half.

"Why is this exciting to you?" I asked him.

"Would you like to go out for some dinner?" He asked, looking at me straight in the face.

"Wha- Why did you change the subject, Hanabusa?" I asked.

"I only want to spend time with you," He said, snuggling his head into my neck.

"You are," I said as I pulled the blanket over my head. He lifted it, kissed my nose then set the blanket back over my face. I smiled.

Kaname was furious. His scent was much stronger. I can hear the bird flying away.


	22. Chapter 22

_**This**__ is my main story. I'm going to make a side, non-relating one for DemonWriter101. More info on the chapter itself. Check out "My Canary, My Darling, My Lover- Find Me Inside the Tomb" on my profile for more information. It's Kiku shipped with Rido. This is my first recommendation and I feel like it's rare. Thanks again DW101! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Can I ask for a favor from you, Chan-chan?" I asked Butler-chan one late evening.

"Anything for you," He said. He was preparing the table.

"I request a coffin," I told him.

"Would you rather have a private room?" He asked.

"No, no," I said, turning to look at him. "I want a coffin for myself. I would like the coffin hidden in the secrets of the Aidou manor. Ever since the incident with Hanabusa's father, I feel as though I need to dwell in my thoughts and silence to search for the answer."

"The answer to what, if I may ask?" He asked me.

"On what to do about Kaname," I said.

* * *

He had a special coffin made for me. It was pure white inside and out. Secretly placed in the Aidou manor, I was able to rest with ease. I had been asleep for several months now. I don't know what it's like outside. Has Kaname decided to cool down? What if everyone died? My heart was racing and I didn't want to imagine such things. If they had been killed then I would have caught the scent of blood…

But Kaname… He reminds me of when he was a young man.

We were nearing our teen years. Ichijo had stopped coming along with Kaname. Kaname made a bad habit of drinking my blood as if he was dying. But on peaceful days, he would lie down beside me and talk to me. I remember when he told me that he wanted to make our parents happy by having us marry. I gave him a look. I knew our parents enjoyed the idea of having us be together. Kaname immediately apologized and never brought up the idea for some time. When I was reading in the parlor, he came in and stood at the doorway.

"If we get married, I won't be able to love you," He said with such a serious face. It bothered me. I looked at him. "I'm in love with a girl who is close to my heart. Does that make it better? I won't hurt you anymore and you'd be able to be live peacefully again. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

He sounded angry, maybe confused. I nodded.

"I want to do it in secrecy," I said in almost a whisper. He came up to me and took my hand in his and kissed my wrist. Blood trailed down my arm.

I remember the wedding. It wasn't a wedding. I wore my mother's wedding dress and he wore a nice suit. He had brought in a priest who was human and had no connection to our world. I was given a ring and he was given a ring, and we both lost it. We kissed. We smiled. And then he was gone. He rarely visited. This broke my heart. My mind was racing with ideas of Kaname running off with that girl he loved more than me. I admit I did love him once. And I agreed to marry him because maybe he might have loved me, too. As the days came and went, I lost my hatred for the girl. She was probably better than me. Why bother… Now that I'm older, I found out that this girl is Yuki Cross (Kuran). I'm not angry. I'm at peace. But when I _did_ hate her, I was starving. I wanted his blood only. He was the only one who could satisfy my cravings.

Then there was Rido Kuran, his uncle, his distant descendant. My father took me to see him and that man took the life out of my veins. I came home dazed and doll-like. I remember Kaname stroking my face…

He's outside the coffin. His fingers lightly came over my face.

I opened my eyes and broke the silence. It was dark and hot. I couldn't tell what was what. He was standing over me. He was watching me. I felt his breath touch my face like a cloud bounce off the sky. His hands went down my face and found their way around my neck and on my shoulders. He kissed my lips and followed his hands.

"Kaname," I gasped. "No… NO… no no no no no no no no no no!"

His fangs found my blood.

I sat up. The coffin lid had been left opened. I touched the spot where his teeth met my skin.

* * *

Butler-chan was reading a letter while I sketched out a woman's face. The night was warm and forgiving.

"I can't believe it!" Butler-chan exclaimed. I looked at him.

"We must be prepared. Kaname-sama plans to wipe out all of the purebloods," He paraphrased from the letter. The pencil in my hand snapped in half.

"I'm going to hurry and gather some help," Butler-chan said, standing up and putting the papers away. I stood up and directed him back to his seat. He looked up at me.

"I'm grateful for your help, Chan-chan, but I'm going to look for Hanabusa."


	23. Chapter 23

**Since ** Myra K Kuran asked about Kiku and Kaname's relationship, I will answer this question without regarding future chapters because I'm too lazy to scroll all the way down for them in my phone. I don't think this will spoil anything. I'll be answering your question by using chapters 1-22 as references.

_My answer (sorry if it's long): Kiku is a single child. She was always alone at home. Since her mother has a great relationship with the Kuran family, it was destined for Kiku and Kaname to be together. As a baby, Kiku knew that the first Kaname (the one killed by Rido) was replaced by the second Kaname (the one and only). She thinks that this new one is an imposter. Growing up, once Kaname's parents die, he decides to follow the wishes of his mother who always teased Kaname about hanging out with Kiku during his free time. He never got to it so he's trying to make up for it. As children, Kiku didn't like Kaname because she thought he was rude and always trying to get at her blood. He became well-mannered in order to get her blood. He began to grow on her. She constantly teased him and doted on his mistakes and behavior. He became her first friend and first lover (in a way). First of all, he was her first friend. She never left the house (only while she was a baby) and she doesn't know how to behave around other children. With Kaname, she kept to herself (and still does) and she was annoyed by his presence, trying to ignore him. He worked (his butt off) to get closer to her to be able to get blood. Kiku was becoming attached to him because she's happy he was her companion and she's happy she was visited constantly. He wasn't in love with her but she felt something for him. This changed when she met Sorako. Kaname started to realize that he feels something for her also. She started to hate him. Kiku didn't accept his version of "love". Their parents always dreamed of them getting together so Kaname and Kiku got married in secrecy. Kiku wasn't so excited but she still felt something for him deep in her heart that she was regretting. But since Yuki was human at that time, Kaname went to her to drink the blood he raged for from Yuki but couldn't have. Kiku was Yuki's replacement in the meanwhile. Kaname didn't realize that Kiku was that important to him. She was also harming herself by keeping her hunger to herself. Because of the love she felt for him, she was very, very hungry. Anyway (fast forwarding to the present), Kiku has begun to realize that she doesn't need Kaname and that Yuki was his main priority. Kiku has avoided her hunger problem by Hanabusa Aidou whom she fell in love with. He was able to be there for her unlike Kaname- who, right now, is going through some conflicting feelings. He's very jealous of Hanabusa, and angry. Kiku has gotten over him. Now we wait for what's to come! Is that enough of an explanation?_

* * *

"Okay," I said, pointing to the clock. "You have until 10:15. You may now begin."

Everyone opened their packets and began working immediately. I watched them for several minutes, the determination in their hands, the fear in their eyes. I then turned away and sat down at the teacher's desk to continue on making notes for tomorrow's lesson.

Cross Academy became short on Night Class teachers so I volunteered to help out. I've been using their textbooks as a guide. Hanabusa is helping out, too. Right now he's erasing the chalkboard.

"Excuse me," A maid came in. I didn't recognize her uniform. She doesn't smell familiar either.

The students watched her.

"Please continue focusing on your test, everyone," I said, waving to the class.

"Kiku-sama, I am here to give you an invitation to Isaya-sama's masked ball," The maid said, handing me the sealed envelope.

"Thank you," I said. She bowed and exited the room. I tore it open and read it.

"What's the matter?" Hanabusa asked me, looking at me. I had unconsciously gasped.

"I will be attending a party this weekend," I said. I folded it twice then tucked it under the book and continued to jot down notes.

* * *

I held the dress from behind. It fit me but I couldn't reach the zipper in the back. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter," I called from inside my closed room. Hanabusa opened the door. Once he looked at me, he looked away, blushing red.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were done dressing. I'll be back once you're done," He said, trying to escape.

"Hanabusa! Come here. I need your help with the zipper," I said. He came by and took the parts I held. His hands were shaking.

"I don't think I'm allowed to do this," He said, frozen there. "Let me get a female student."

"Hanabusa!" I snapped. "Don't worry! There's nothing to worry about. It'll be fast!"

He settles his hands down and zips it to the top.

"Thank you," I said, settling my hair back down. I took my mask off the dresser.

"I don't want you to go," Hanabusa said sternly. I looked at him.

"Kaname is wiping out the purebloods. I think he might be at the party," He explained to me. I looked at his eyes then sighed.

"I know Yuki will be there so I feel safe," I said.

"I don't want you to die," He said quickly. He's afraid. I took him into my arms and held him there.

"I'll be back quickly to cook your favorite meal," I said in a muffled voice. My head was buried in his chest.

"Can I accompany you?" He asked.

"It's invitation only, Hanabusa," I said. "I would have you by my side already but the rules prohibit it."

Aidou pressed his lips on mine.

"Please come back immediately," He said. I smiled and put my hand on his left cheek.

"Don't follow me," I said. I turned around and put on the mask.

"You tease me."


	24. Chapter 24

I have never heard of the name "Isaya" before. It was new to me. How does he know me? Kaname. Kaname. Kaname. Kaname! His name annoys me right now. He plans to kill all the purebloods. How dare that man… I can't believe the nerve of him. Will he be able to kill Yuki? I doubt it… He might have the power to kill me instead… I wish Hanabusa were here with me. I'm afraid of causing a problem at this party. What if I lose me temper?

The car came to a stop and I concealed my face with a hooded robe. I strapped on my mask and stepped out.

Inside, I immediately catch Yuki and Zero's scent. I hurried to where Zero was standing. What if Kaname is with Yuki?

He noticed me, his eyes revealing to me his surprised expression.

"Zero," I whispered. "I-"

"Don't use our names," He said, pretending to not see me. "We don't know who else might be in this room."

"Well, did you hear of the news?" I asked.

"Yeah. What's your stance?" He asked.

"I won't forgive his behavior. I've been helping the Headmaster with the night class recently," I said.

"Miss."

I turned around. A maid approached me and bowed.

"My master will like to meet with you," She said. "Please follow me."

"Goodbye, old friend," I told to Zero. He nodded.

* * *

"Isaya-sama," The maid said as she opened two large doors. It was a small room. Inside there were several seats. Kaname and an unfamiliar man sat down, apart from one another.

The man who I assume is Isaya stood up and greeted me.

"Ah, it's wonderful to finally meet you, Kiku Oshiromoto," He said, taking my hand and kissing it.

My eyes were on Kaname. He was smiling, watching Isaya and I.

"I'm not going to harm you," Kaname said.

"Come," Isaya walked her into the heart of the room. "Please, sit."

I sat across from Kaname, on the right side of Isaya.

Isaya began the conversation.

"I have known you for a very long time but I couldn't visit because I had entered my sleep. I am related to you by your mother. She is a cousin of mine," He explained, smiling. He was laid back and relaxed in his seat. "You look just like your mother. Kaname told me that your parents are deceased. May they rest peacefully."

"Yes, Kaname is correct. I wasn't very young when it happened. By then I was living as a human with a human family. My mother only wanted to protect me from Rido," I said.

"Have you found a place to stay since you have left the academy?" Isaya asked. "I invite you to stay here with me. I encourage it since you and I are relatives."

"No, thank you," I said. "I am happy living with the Aidou family."

The door opened and a maid popped in.

"Isaya-sama, someone is calling for you," The maid said.

"Excuse me," He said to me and Kaname. I then sent a full-on hate glare at Kaname.

"What's the matter, Kiku?" He asked, leaning his head on his hand. "Why didn't you bring Hanabusa? You would be much happier."

His eyes narrowed. He's up to something.

"Hanabusa was indeed worried about me coming here alone," I said. "But I didn't want him to be part of our problem."

"But he's the problem," Kaname said. This was fire to me. Kaname is behaving like a child. I stood up and walked to the door.

"Goodbye, Kaname," I snapped. His body pressed against my back. His hand was over the one I was using to open the door.

He whispered into my ear: "We didn't get to dance first."

He spun me around and I was now facing him. He closed his eyes and listened to the music humming against the walls from the dance floor. I followed his lead, staring at our feet.

"I'm going to die soon," He said, breaking the silence. I didn't look at him.

"Why do you lie?" I asked. "Weren't you going to extinguish your own kind?"

"I have decided to give myself to the Mother," He said. "So that I can be the new source of power for the vampire hunters. I am going to put my heart in the furnace."

"And why do you tell me this?" I asked.

"Because I don't want Aidou to have you all to himself," He said. I pushed him away.

"Stop behaving like this!" I shouted at him. He wasn't smiling. He walked over to one of the back windows and he lifted it open.

"I would rather have you be by yourself, alone, than to have you love another man," He said. A storm of bats came out of his body until Kaname was no longer standing there. The bats flew out the window in a cloud.

My heart was beating hard against my chest. He's very angry about Hanabusa. He's going to do something. If he doesn't have much time left then he's going to make dying easier for himself. Damnit!

A black wing flapped out of my arm. Then another. Birds. Black birds. Ravens. I formed them from my body until I was just an Unkindness of ravens ("an Unkindness of ravens" means a group of ravens). I followed Kaname right out the window.


End file.
